Uruwashiki Hito
by GwendyMary
Summary: Ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, diantara kita?/Sasuke kembali, memori yang terulang, Sakura yang mulai menjauh, pasien yang menyebalkan, penyesalan yang terlambat. Apa yang harus ketiganya lakukan, diantara ikatan-ikatan benang cinta yang membingungkan?/Bad Sum/SasuSakuSaso/Kritik dan saran diterima/RnR minna!/DLDR


**Uruwashiki Hito**

**by GwendyMary**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto _sensei _**

**SasuSaku **

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, aneh, alur cepat alur lambat, dll.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Disarankan bacanya sambil denger Uruwashiki Hito- Ikimono Gakari ;)**

* * *

Bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Sesekali mereka ikut terbawa, oleh sepoian angin, kemudian terjatuh. Salah satunya terjatuh, tepat di atas telapak tangan kosong milik seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sedang tidur telentang dengan tenangnya dibawah pohon. Ditatapnya bunga Sakura itu dengan tatapan tak jelas maknanya lalu bola mata Onyxnya kini mengarah ke arah dua manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat satu timnya yang tidur di samping kananya, tampak begitu serius menanggapi mimpinya. Salah satunya lagi, Haruno Sakura, sahabat satu timnya juga, tertidur dengan wajah tertunduk di sampingnya. Jelas saja tertunduk karena ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk sampai gadis itu harus berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kini ke arah akar-akar pohon besar yang menjadi atap tempat mereka berteduh sekarang. Semua ini percis seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka semua masih menjadi seorang _genin _yang sedang mengikut ujian _chuunin_. Hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak sedang berada di hutan kematian. Sebuah lokasi yang berbeda, namun mempunyai tempat yang nyaris sama. Sasuke sadar, mereka sekarang bukanlah lagi sekumpulan _genin _ingusan yang masih terbatas kemampuannya.

Ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah lagi seorang bocah yang berambisi untuk membunuh sang _Aniki _dan rela meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sadar bahwa Naruto bukanlah lagi Naruto yang dulu ia kenal sebagai bocah yang selalu berbicara omong kosong, karena sekarang pemuda pirang itu telah membuktikan segalanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa Sakura bukanlah lagi gadis cengeng yang selalu menangis di setiap kondisi teamnya.

3 bulan telah berlalu semenjak ia kembali ke Konoha. Tentu saja berkat Naruto dan Sakura, ah serta Kakashi, yang memohon pengampunan untuknya. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura sempat berlutut memohon dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah mereka sedangkan Kakashi membungkuk dalam-dalam. Dan di detik itu pula ia sadar bahwa ia begitu bodoh untuk bisa meninggalkan 'keluarga' nya yang ada di Konoha. Saat 1 bulan pertama, tak sedikit warga Konoha yang memandang takut atau rendah padanya, namun dengan dukungan dari kawan-kawannya, ia berhasil melewati semua itu dan meraih kepercayaan warga Konoha kembali.

Dan kini akhirnya, ia beserta Naruto mendapat misi dari _Gondaime _Hokage untuk mengawal Sakura ke sebuah desa terpencil yang ternyata banyak berisi obat-obatan rahasia hasil racikan _Gondaime _Hokage sendiri. Sasuke tau sebenarnya Sakura tidak butuh pengawalan, toh ini hanyalah misi mudah untuk seorang _kunoichi _berkemampuan khusus sepertinya. Tsunade pasti menyuruhnya dan Naruto untuk mengawal Sakura agar mereka bertiga bisa bernostalgia bersama kembali.

Sebenarnya Sai juga harusnya ikut. Hanya saja pemuda yang tak berbeda jauh darinya itu beralasan bahwa ia sedang sangat ingin berkonsentrasi dengan lukisan-lukisannya daripada harus repot-repot ikut mereka mengawal Sakura. Lagipula memangnya misi itu seberbahaya apa sampai-sampai harus ada 3 _jounin _yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah hanya untuk mengawal seorang _kunoichi _berkekuatan super jika ada yang mengusiknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-_kun_? " Tiba-tiba sebuah suara milik Sakura membuyarkan semua pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh, menatap Sakura yang kini malah ikut tidur telentang disampingnya. Merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, Sasuke pun memilih diam dan Sakura sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manusia es milik Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi,

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali ke rumah, Sasuke-_kun_! "

* * *

_"Friends eventually forgive and come back together because people need people more than they need pride. " _

* * *

"Bicara tentang misi, kurasa misi kita ini termasuk misi yang mudah, Sakura-_chan_. " Alis Naruto mengerut, membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang apabila ia sedang duduk di bangku Ichiraku Ramen dan menyantap dengan nikmat puluhan mangkuk ramen di hadapannya. Ah, bukankah itu surga dunia baginya? Namun yang terlihat di sepanjang jalannya hanyalah semak-semak belukar, dengan beberapa genangan air serta lumpur-lumpur mengingat sekarang adalah musim hujan.

Hingga pada akhirnya suara drum dari perutnya sudah benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia sangat lapar sekarang. Oh, mereka sudah berjalan selama 2 hari penuh hanya dengan meminum air dan memakan 2 buah onigiri. Untunglah sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Konoha. Misi yang diterima Sakura suah sukses, hanya tinggal pulang ke Konoha, menyerahkan laporan, dan tada! Bermalas-malasan di atas kasur yang hangat atau menghabiskan uang untuk memakan ramen sepuasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa misi ini adalah misi yang sulit, Naruto. " Jawab Sakura tenang. Gadis pink itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri semenjak pulang dari desa terpencil, tempat misi mereka dilaksanakan. Sementara itu, Sasuke sendiri tampak berjalan dengan tenang di depan mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin terlibat dengan perbincangan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Namun sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit menikmati suasana di sekitarmu, bukan begitu Sasuke? Ya, suasana hangat yang selalu kau rasakan tiap kali sahabat-sahabatmu itu berada di sampingmu.

* * *

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the night. "_

* * *

Misi sukses dilaksanakan tanpa hambatan, Tsunade tampak puas dengan hasilnya serta laporannya, bisa dikatakan semuanya lancar! Sakura menghela nafas lega. Bayangan dirinya yang akan segera tertidur di kasurnya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sakura berniat mengambil semua dokumen-dokumen pasiennya yang berada di rumah sakit lalu segera pulang. Beruntunglah kali ini tak ada lagi 'kesialan' yang menimpa dirinya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Sakura-san, pasien yang bernama Akasuna No Sasori berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu. " Seorang suster masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan terburu-buru. Terlihat jelas peluh yang membasahi dahinya, tanda ia sudah kewalahan menghadapi pasien yang satu ini. 4 sudut siku-siku sukses terpampang di dahi milik sang _kunoichi _muda. Tangannya terkepal, siap menghajar siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

_Beruntunglah yang ada di hadapanku ini seorang suster. Kalau yang ada di hadapanku ini si Akasuna menyebalkan itu... pasti sudah kuhajar dia! _batin Sakura geram.

"Tapi aku harus memberitahu Sasu- "

"Sekarang juga, Sakura-san. **Sekarang**. " Kata suster tersebut dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Oh, ingatkan Sakura untuk tidak membunuh suster ini sekarang juga. Dengan langkah terpaksa, Sakura mengikuti langkah suster itu di belakangnya. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk bagaimana caranya memberitahu Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di bawah. Ugh, dia kan awalnya hanya berniat mengambil dokumen, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?! Ini semua gara-gara pasien menyebalkan itu!

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Sasori, Sakura langsung membuka pintu nya kasar dan ruangan itu menampilkan pemandangan yang jelas-jelas membuat emosinya naik turun. Sasori yang hanya menatap acuh tak acuh ke arah jendela beserta beberapa suster yang mencoba membujuknya untuk segera meminum obatnya. Namun tampaknya pemuda berambut merah _maroon _itu tak mempedulikan celotehan para suster yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Para suster itu segera pergi kala melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Sasori dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. _Dasar menyebalkan _batin Sakura. Akhirnya kamar itu kosong, menyisakan Sasori yang masih tenang menatap ke arah jendela dan Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana, eh _kunoichi_? " Suara baritone milik Sasori terdengar pelan, namun cukup kuat untuk bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Sampai kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Oh, ayolah Sasori, aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Sasuke_-kun _dan Naruto sudah menungguku di bawah. " Kata Sakura. Ekspresi keberatan benar-benar terlukis di wajahnya saat itu. Sasori masih terdiam, tak bergeming menanggapi perkataan Sakura barusan. Hazelnya tak bosan-bosan memandangi pemandangan Konoha yang terlihat dari jendela ruang rawatnya. Entahlah, baginya khusus kali ini ia berpikir bahwa memandangi Konoha lebih baik daripada menatap seorang gadis berambut aneh di dekatnya.

Lama terdiam, pemuda itu akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya. "Hm, pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata sudah kembali juga ya? " Ia bertanya, namun lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Haruno Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memang dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Sasori. Ugh bahkan seumur-umurnya ia bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, tak pernah ia bertemu dengan seorang pasien sekeras kepala Sasori. Waktunya benar-benar terbuang hanya dengan hal tidak penting seperti ini. Memangnya di rumah sakit ini hanya dia seorang diri yang bertugas?! Kan masih banyak _kunoichi _lain yang pastinya tak keberatan untuk menangani pasien bawel seperti Sasori.

Otaknya sedari tadi berputar-putar, berpikir. Sepertinya sang _gondaime _sedang mengalami suatu gejala _europhia _tersendiri sampai-sampai meringankan semua hukuman mantan-mantan kriminal S ataupun para _missing nin_. Khususnya Sasori dan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke, sudah jelas karena terbongkarnya semua misi rahasia Itachi. Sedangkan Sasori, yang dikirim ke Konoha terlebih dahulu untuk menjalani perawatan, diringankan hukumannya karena negara bersimpati dengan semua penderitaannya sekaligus mereka masih membutuhkan seorang _shinobi _berkeahlian khusus sepertinya.

Merasa pegal dengan posisinya, Sakura pun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Sasori. Ditatapnya sebentar Sasori yang tampak sibuk dengan pemandangan dari jendela di sampingnya sebelum ia menuangkan cairan kental berwarna hitam pekat ke sebuah sendok di tangannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia menyodorkannya ke arah Sasori. "Buka mulutmu, Sasori. Aaaaa~ " _Kunoichi _muda itu membuka mulutnya, mencontohkannya pada pemuda berambut merah darah di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Sasori kala melihat Sakura yang begitu lucu tingkahnya. Awalnya, Hazel nya menatap ragu cairan kental hitam pekat yang disodorkan Sakura. Aroma herbal yang menguar dari obat itu entah kenapa membuatnya mual, namun melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah membuat rasa iba memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga akhirnya ia -dengan terpaksa- membuka mulutnya dan menelan obat itu.

"Nah, karena kau sudah meminum obatnya, jadinya tidak masalah bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu. Jangan lupa minum obatnya lagi nanti jam... ummm, " Sakura menatap sebuah jam yang bersandar manis pada dinding bercat putih untuk memastikan waktu yang tepat. "Jam 9 malam. Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke_-kun _dan Naruto menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi selamat beristirahat Sasori! " Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya wajahnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasori tertunduk, menatap segelas air putih yang belum lama tadi disodorkan oleh Sakura. Bayangan senyuman gadis itu muncul dengan jelasnya di otaknya, memberikan sebuah rasa hangat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat orang lain tersenyum padanya. Mungkin, ya mungkin ia tak terlalu keberatan dengan tubuh manusianya sekarang, meski terkadang tubuh itu sendiri memberikan sebuah rasa sakit yang tak kentara baginya.

"_Baka_. "

* * *

_"Its hard to pretend you love someone when you dont. But its harder to pretend that you dont love someone when you really do. " _

* * *

Sakura berlari terengah-engah ke arah kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto, yang tampak sudah hampir berjamur akibat menunggunya terlalu lama. "Kau ini darimana saja, Sakura-_chan_? Lihatlah, aku sudah benar-benar kurus sekarang. " Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya yang tampak kurus akibat haya makan seperlunya saja saat misi. Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengatur nafasnya dan menyeka peluh-peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Dirapikannya pula dokumen-dokumen miliknya yang acak-acakan di tangannya.

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus merawat Sasori lebih dulu karena ia begitu keras kepala. " Kata Sakura tenang setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"HAH?! Jadi kau _kunoichi _khusus yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Sasori?! " Ucap Naruto, setengah berteriak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, atau mungkin otaknya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa membuat tebakan-tebakan yang padahal sangat mudah ditebak. Sakura adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade ditambah ia adalah satu-satunya _kunoichi_ yang pernah lebih dari sekedar tatap mata dengan Sasori, jadi pastilah dia yang dipilih.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Oh ayolah, apakah sahabatnya sebegitu bodoh sampai-sampai tak bisa menebak sesuatu yang begitu mudah? Apakah otaknya sama sekali tak mengalami perkembang semenjak mereka masih menjadi _genin _dulu? Ataukah mungkin syaraf-syaraf di otaknya sudah tak berfungsi semua karena terlalu banyak memakan ramen? Ingatkan dirinya suatu saat nanti untuk tidak memberikan terlalu banyak ramen kepada anak-anaknya.

Dua bola mata sehijau Zamrud milik Sakura berpendar menatap langit sore yang dihiasi semburat-semburat kejinggaan. Begitu indah dengan campuran warna keunguan beserta violet. Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan itu sebentar, tak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto dan gumaman 'hn' Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya bola matanya yang sedari tadi bergerak tanpa henti menyusuri langit itu berhenti, terpaku ke arah sebuah jendela kamar di lantai 3 yang terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa melihat siapa pemiliknya. Sasori.

Entah kenapa, menurutnya akhir-akhir ini Sasori tampak lebih murung dan pendiam dari biasanya. Dan ia akui bahwa ia mulai sedikit cemas dengan perilaku ganjil pemuda mantan missing nin itu. Beban apalagi yang kini dipikul oleh kedua bahu milik Sasori? Maka, Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi ke arah Sasori, berharap pemuda itu melihat dan bisa terhibur meski hanya sedikit oleh perilakunya. Rasa senang dan lega menghampirinya kala melihat Sasori yang turut melambai tenang kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ah, senyuman. Sejak kapan kira-kira pemuda itu tersenyum padanya? Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa saat pertama kali Sasori sampai di Konoha, yang Sakura lihat adalah seringai menyebalkannya.

"Kau melambai pada siapa, Sakura-_chan_? " Tanya Naruto keheranan melihat gerak-gerik sahabat perempuannya yang tak henti-henti melambai sambil tersenyum lebar sendiri. Sepertinya kelaparan telah membuat otaknya benar-benar berhenti bekerja sekarang.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sasori. " Uchiha Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya, seperti biasa. Namun bagi orang yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, bisa terdengar jelas bahwa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat ia mengatakan nama pemuda itu. Sayangnya, Naruto dan Sakura bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang berkeahlian seperti itu.

Sakura sendiri hanya terpaku pada tempatnya, menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Sasori yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sasuke melangkah, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih termangu entah memikirkan apa. Moodnya rusak sekarang namun ia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Eh? Teme? Teme! Tunggu kami! " Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada 5 langkah di depannya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Sakura sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya. Tidakkah gadis itu ingin ikut bersama mereka? "Lho? Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat! " Sekali lagi, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu berteriak lantang supaya satu-satunya sahabat perempuan di timnya itu mendengar perkataannya.

Langkah Sasuke ikut terhenti karena Naruto menahannya, memaksa pemuda itu membalik badannya. Onyxnya menatap tanpa arti Sakura yang masih berada pada tempatnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke tak mempercayai pendengarannya atau lebih baik tak mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan berada di kamar Sasori malam ini. Sampai bertemu besok! "

* * *

_"There are worse things than being alone but it often takes decades to realize this and most often when you do its too late. And there is nothing worse than **too late**. "_

* * *

Sasori menatap sendu jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sesekali ia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat di ujung kamarnya, berharap mungkin ada seseorang yang datang untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan dan kesepiannya. Warna oranye tampak mendominasi ruang rawatnya saat matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbenam. Jendela dengan pemandangan senja, pintu yang tak kian terbuka, suasana yang hening, dan kesepian. Semuanya seakan-akan memaksanya untuk mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori kelam yang sudah lama dilupakan olehnya. Memori akan dirinya sebagai seorang bocah polos yang berharap akan kepulangan kedua orang tuanya, yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah harapan semu dari sebuah kebohongan.

Terkadang, ia benci dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kondisi dimana ia bisa merasakan jutaan emosi yang langsung membanjirinya tanpa ampun. Dan emosi yang paling dibencinya adalah kesepian. Ia benci merasakan emosi itu. ia benci bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua memori miliknya. Ia benci.

Dengan cepat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah sebuah bantal empuk, berusaha meredam gejolak emosinya. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang? Kenapa kehidupannya begitu menyedihkan? Ia tau bahwa Gaara, si Kazekage itu juga seperti dirinya, tapi lihatlah! Pemuda itu sangat beruntung sekarang dengan adanya ratusan manusia dari Sunagakure yang mencintainya karena kebijakannya. Setidaknya dulu ia masih punya 2 orang kakak yang senantiasa mencurahkan kasih sayang padanya. Sasuke, pemuda dingin itu juga masih beruntung mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang tak henti-hentinya menyayanginya dan tak mempedulikan kejahatan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Naruto, ia memiliki seorang guru yang selalu mendukungnya hingga ia akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti saat ini. Tentu saja juga dengan sahabat-sahabat yang dimilikinya.

Jadi hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri di sebuah dunia kelam tanpa cahaya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sakura melintas lagi di pikiran Sasori. Gadis yang selalu dengan tenang berbicara, ramah kepada siapapun, tapi juga bisa menjadi keras kepala dan menyebalkan di waktu yang sama.

"Sakura... " Tanpa sengaja, ia menggumamkan nama itu dari bibirnya meskipun tak terdengar jelas karena tertutup oleh bantal.

"Sasori? Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sakura menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Sasori, menampilkan ekspresi sedih dari pemuda itu dan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu akui ia cukup terkejut mendapati Sasori sedang menangis dalam hening disaat-saat ia sedang sendiri seperti ini namun dengan tenang ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dengan pelan, ia menyeka setetes air mata itu, membuat Sasori diam membeku sesaat.

"Aku, sebagai dokter yang merawatmu harus benar-benar merawatmu. Tidak hanya pada luka fisik tapi juga luka batin. Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat luka batin mu itu sembuh, Sasori? " Sakura berkata panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasori. Sungguh, baru kali ini Sasori merasa sangat lemah. Badannya benar-benar lemas dengan perlakuan gadis itu padanya.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa dibaca. Hanya terdiam, tanpa ada satu patah katapun dari keduanya. Hening. "Sasori? " Sakura yang merasa bingung karena Sasori tak kian membuka mulut, akhirnya mencoba memanggil pemuda itu.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Setidaknya, jangan pergi dulu sebelum aku tertidur, Sakura. "

* * *

_"I can't face the dark without you. " _

* * *

Ruangan milik Sasori tampak ramai dengan berbagai macam makanan serta minuman yang dibeli Sakura kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu. Sedari tadi, gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga musim semi itu tampak asyik dengan sebatang coklat yang tampak tak habis-habis di tangannya. Oh, bahkan seorang Sasori sendiri sampai terbelalak matanya kala melihat sekantong plastik penuh coklat yang dibawa Sakura dan plastik-plastik lainnya yang berisi makanan juga minuman. _Apa gadis ini gila?! _batin Sasori tak percaya.

Namun itulah kenyataannya. Sasori akui, ia sangat menikmati waktu-waktunya bersama Sakura. Keduanya akan tertawa sebentar saat gadis itu menceritakan kebodohan-kebodohan yang pernah ia dan teman-temannya lakukan, lalu Sasori akan tertawa kecil. Jarang. Sesuatu yang jarang bagi Sasori untuk bisa tertawa sebebas hari ini. Dan sesuatu yang langka bagi Sakura untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasori saat tertawa. Menurutnya, Sasori bahkan terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan tawa ataupun senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berniat bermalam disini, eh bocah? " Sasori kini memainkan ujung selimutnya, sekedar mengusir atmosfir sepi yang terasa sebelumnya. Untuk sementara, Sakura menghentikan acara makan-makannya, berganti dengan menatap Sasori secara seksama. "Entahlah. Hanya ingin menghiburmu, mungkin? " Jawab Sakura asal. Tak sepenuhnya asal sih karena memang dari awal itulah salah satu tujuannya. Ya, salah satu tujuannya. Ada tujuan lain mengapa ia datang ke tempat Sasori.

Sasori tak dapat membaca apa yang ada di mata gadis itu karena gadis itu sendiri sepertinya menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dan pemuda itu sendiri bingung apa yang menyebabkan Sakura yang jelas-jelas ia tau sangat sebal padanya, bisa datang tiba-tiba ke ruangannya tanpa sebab. "Jangan bohong, Sakura. Kau tau? Aku ini lebih pandai berbohong daripada kau jadi kau tidak bisa membohongiku. " Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai senang tatkala Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk dan menunjukan ekspresi sebalnya.

"Huh, kau ini kan memang setannya maka dengan mudah berbohong. Sulit untuk seorang malaikat sepertiku untuk berbohong. Wek. " Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, tak kian menghilangkan ekspresi sebalnya pada Sasori yang hanya tertawa kecil.

Sejenak setelah tawa Sasori reda, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kurasa, Sasuke-kun membenciku. " Kata gadis itu dengan suara parau, seperti ingin menangis. Sekali lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan banjiran air mata yang ia yakin pasti akan turun sekuat apapun ia menahannya.

Diam, Sasori hanya dapat terdiam membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, apalagi sekarang gadis itu menangis. Menangis karena ketakutan yang membuncah akan Sasuke yang membencinya. Sasori meremas dada bagian kirinya yang terasa seperti tertusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa, tapi yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan emosi yang satu ini. Emosi yang membuatnya merasa seperti... ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, tidak dibutuhkan.

"Sasori. " Panggilan Sakura lantas membuat Sasori yang sebelumnya sedang menatap jendela itu menoleh. Didapatinya Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis dengan beberapa titik air mata di pelupuk matanya, sedang menyodorkan sepotong coklat padanya. Ia cukup kaget dengan Sakura yang mudah sekali berubah moodnya. Tadi menangis, dan sekarang gadis itu menyodorkannya sepotong coklat seakan-akan tangisan tadi bukanlah apa-apa. "Cobalah! " Kali ini Sakura meyakinkannya. Sasori suka makanan manis, hanya saja... coklat? Bahkan seumur-umur ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa rasa coklat. Tertarik untuk mencicipinya pun tidak. Dan sekarang seorang _kunoichi _yang seharusnya hanya memberikan makanan sehat padanya malah memberikannya sebuah coklat.

"Memangnya boleh? " Tanya Sasori, kalem.

"Boleh, Sasori-san. Coklat akan membuat anda tersenyum lebih lama lagi. Jadi, B-O-L-E-H. " Ucap Sakura dengan gaya formal, membuat Sasori tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Dengan cepat, dilahapnya coklat itu. Ia terdiam sebentar, mencoba merasakan dengan benar rasa sepotong coklat yang perlahan melumer di dalam mulutnya.

"Manis, " Gumam Sasori.

"Benar kan?! Ak- "

"seperti kau. "

Giliran Sakura yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Semburat-semburat merah itu menghiasi seluruh wajahnya, entah kenapa membuatnya tampak terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan sikap salah tingkahnya. "Aa, hahaha. " Tawanya canggung. Tak bisa dielak, jantung gadis itu memang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja jantungnya akan pecah disaat itu juga.

* * *

_"A guy and a girl can be just friends. But at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time... maybe too late. Or maybe, **forever**. "_

* * *

Sang mentari mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya dengan ribuan cahaya yang menyinari bumi. Beberapa cahayanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dimana terdapat sepasang anak manusia yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Satu dari mereka, seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak sudah menampakkan bola matanya yang sewarna dengan kacang Hazelnut. Salah satu tangannya ia gerakan untuk sekedar mengusap lembut pucuk kepala berwarna merah muda milik seorang gadis yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis di sampingnya itu, perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan sepasang bola mata setenang alam itu. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Senyum yang dipastikan tertuju pada pasien khusus dan paling menyebalkan baginya. "_Ohayou_, Sasori. "

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme? Sepertinya mood mu itu tak kian membaik sejak kemarin. " Naruto menyeruput ocha nya yang mumpung masih hangat itu. Yup, dua sahabat itu kini sedang berada di tempat biasa mereka atau lebih tepatnya tempat biasa yang selalu dipaksakan oleh Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen. Tak ada niatan khusus untuk mengajak Sasuke kesitu, hanya untuk mengajaknya sarapan sebelum keduanya akan pergi latihan bersama Sai yang sudah menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan.

Sasuke menggeleng, kali ini tanpa menggumamkan kalimat favoritnya, 'hn'. Sebuah suatu peristiwa yang diluar nalar bagi Naruto kalau Sasuke sampai melewatkan kalimatnya itu. "Hoaaa, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Teme. Kau bahkan melewatkan kalimat 'hn' mu! " Ujar Naruto cepat. Sasuke sendiri tampak tak ingin kedua Onyxnya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua Saphire Naruto, maka dari itu ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tau, sangat tau bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada Naruto, sahabatnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya. Dan percuma bagi dirinya untuk berbohong karena ia tau ia bukanlah seorang aktor yang kerjanya selalu berpura-pura seperti Sai meski tak sepenuhnya.

Ah, ingin sekali ia pergi sekarang dari sahabat kuningnya ini yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintrogasi. "Sakura, kan? " Nah! Pertanyaan Naruto benar-benar langsung menusuknya dengan sangat dalam. Benar intuisinya bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa berlama-lama membohongi Naruto toh akhirnya pemuda itu tau juga. Terkadang ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto yang terkenal paling bodoh selama di akademi Ninja, menjadi seorang cenayang ulung yang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

Tak bisa dielaknya. Memang ia, Uchiha Sasuke, semenjak insiden Sakura-Yang-Tiba-tiba-Tidak-Mau-Ikut, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh gadis berambut gula kapas itu. Apa Sakura mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sasori? Apa yang membuat Sakura tertarik pada Sasori? Apakah Sasori juga tertarik pada Sakura? Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka menikah? Dan ribuan pertanyaan lainnya tak kian henti melintas di otak jeniusnya. Namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya semalaman hampir tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya. Pertanyaan itu adalah 'Masihkah Sakura mencintaiku? '.

Akibat terlalu banyak melamun, Sasuke sendiri sampai tidak sadar jikalau ramen pesananya sudah datang, tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Naruto? Tidak usah ditanya. Pemuda itu pasti akan langsung menyerang ramennya. "Aku akan ke rumah sakit hari ini, sebelum pergi latihan. Hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura. " Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu masih meneruskan makannya, kali ini dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih pelan dari biasanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pikirannya terbebani oleh sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Terserah kau lah, dobe. " Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin ikut Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit meski hanya sekedar melihat Sakura. Namun gengsi Uchiha nya itu begitu tinggi sampai-sampai ia rasa sangat konyol bagi seorang Uchiha untuk bersikap cemas. Bukankah seorang Uchiha harusnya bersikap tenang atau cuek? Argh, kemana sikap cueknya yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang?!

Menelan salivanya dengan sulit, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Rasa penasarannya kali ini mengalahkannya untuk melihat Sakura, barang sebentar saja. "Aku ikut. " Katanya akhirnya, tentunya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin dan nada yang sebiasa mungkin. Akan tetapi, sebodoh-bodohnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia tau bahwa salah satu sahabatnya kini sedang dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat.

* * *

_"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride. " _

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**\^O^/**

**HEY, I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P**

**A/N:**

**Hai! Mary kembali lagi dengan fic baru Mary ini yang Mary sendiri ngga yakin untuk ngepublishnya karena takut ngga memuaskan para readers. Tapi, Mary akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya untuk memikirkan alur cerita yang bagus dan enak dibaca oleh readers jadi stay tune ya di fic ini! Hehehe.**

**Oh ya, kalau mau ngasih saran atau berharap ada pairing lain, bisa kok kasih tau Mary. Nanti Mary buat dengan sepenuh hati Mary deh! *plak* Oke deh, sekian omongan gajelas dari Mary. Arigatou karena udah mau baca fic ini. Over and out! xD **

**Sign,**

**Gwendy Mary**

**4 Januari 2013**


End file.
